


Top-Spinning Through Life

by flickawhip



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top-Spinning Through Life

Hitting the top-spin on a ball had never felt so sweet. Yes, the match was, technically, to support a charity but it still felt so good to be back on the court. That she had won a point, having not been on court for a long time felt even better. That she was playing with Andy Murray was... not of much interest and yet, stood here, Martina felt as if she could do anything. The look of confusion on Heather Watson's face had drawn a slight laugh from her, the girl was good, of course she was, but it felt good to score a point. She had been training for this, not much, not enough to risk hurting herself again and yet, surrounded by a cheering crowd, with her friends, doing something to give back to a woman who had died far too young, it felt right. She had barely hidden her smirk, moving to take another shot. 

She could see and hear the fans cheering and yet, her eyes met Judy Murray's and she swore to herself she would prove this woman wrong. Judy had always seemed to think little of her, that she might try to take Andy from his girlfriend. She wasn't. She had no interest in Andy in that way. She had, of course, known the second Judy looked at her and taken the second shot, winning the game. This was the second game they had won and soon they would be going into some break-point shots and tie-break shots, none of which worried her. Judy was still watching and she smirked, high-fiving Andy. She could see a fan sat directly behind Judy who appeared to be smirking. The win had meant a lot, the look of confused pride on Judy's face also causing her to laugh. Still, having looked for Judy until now she found she was staring at the fan. The fan was laughing, applauding and had made an, admittedly dorky, move. It looked almost as if she was asking for something. Awareness soon hit and Martina smirked, flexing a muscle and noting the grin that came to the girl's face. This was what she had missed most. Being surrounded by fans. She could only hope that the fan would come and wait for her later... she needed a little company.


End file.
